


Hey, That's No Way to Say Goodbye

by blueruin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Break Up, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueruin/pseuds/blueruin
Summary: A goodbye told through songs and fragments.





	Hey, That's No Way to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexenglish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/gifts).



> For me, and you, and everyone we know.

Z -

 

1.

“Pitter Patter Goes My Heart”

Broken Social Scene

 

This is the score.

Every note is strung together to tell the story of the sighs and tingles, blushes and butterflies, sparks and smiles.

This is how it’s supposed to feel.

This is what makes everything worth it.

 

2.

“Through the Backyards of Our Neighbors”

Au Revoir Simone

 

This was how we started.

It was late and I wanted to go home. You came with. You asked if I wanted something to eat. I must have said yes because we went out to get donuts and coffee. When we walked back home, the door was locked and I forgot my key. But the window was open, so you climbed in and opened the door for me. It was the first night that it was just the two of us. But there were no awkward pauses - just comfortable silences.

You fell asleep. I couldn’t. And then, it happened.

And you didn’t even know it.

_Was it just a breeze? Was it a kiss? Breathless exquisite chills._

 

3.

“Comfortable”

Fleming & John

 

This was what became of us, dearest.

 

4.

“About Today”

The National

 

_Today you were far away._

_And I didn’t ask you why._

_What could I say?_

_I was far away._

_You just walked away._

_And I just watched you._

_What could I say?_

_How close am I to losing you?_

 

5.

“Stupid Memory”

Sondre Lerche

 

_Stupid memory._

_Must you bring up these things?_

 

6.

“I’m Looking Through You”

The Beatles

 

Where did you go?

_You don’t look different, but you have changed. I’m looking through you. You’re not the same._

 

7.

“Doctor Blind”

Emily Haines & The Soft Skeleton

 

_My baby’s got the lonesome lows_

_Don’t quite go away overnight_

_Doctor Blind, just prescribe the blue ones_

 

8.

“Malibu”

Hole

 

This is my cry for help. This is hope. This is worry.

You need a shove, not a push.

This is it.

_And the sun goes down, I watch you slip away._

This is you, running away.

This is me, running after you.

 

9.

“Lover, You Should’ve Come Over"

Jeff Buckley

 

This is about mourning and realization.

 

10.

“Do What You Have to Do”

Sarah McLachlan

 

This is what the voices in my head and the little monsters under the bed whisper in my ear when I cry myself to sleep at night.

_And I have the sense to recognize that I don’t know how to let you go._

 

11.

“Unravel”

Bjork

 

_While you are away_

_My heart comes undone_

_Slowly unravels_

_In a ball of yarn_

_The devil collects it_

_With a grin_

_Our love_

_In a ball of yarn_

_He’ll never return it_

_So when you come back_

_We’ll have to make new love_

 

12.

“Maps”

Yeah Yeah Yeahs

 

_Wait, they don’t love you like I love you._

This is my ringing declaration of emotion.

 

13.

“Rise”

Azure Ray

 

This is after you left.

_Today I’ll crawl out of bed. I can’t stand, your shadow is too heavy to lift. Maybe we’ll go for a ride. You said you’d take me nowhere, I said that suits me just fine. I know you’ve always been near, whispering secrets I know I’m not supposed to hear. Hold your heart with two hands. Give it to me only to disappear._

 

14.

“Walk on By”

Dionne Warwick

 

This is how I am now.

 

15.

“Landslide”

Fleetwood Mac

 

_Oh, mirror in the sky. What is love?_

This was it, I thought. This was it, you made me believe.

_Well I’ve been afraid of changing ‘cause I’ve built my life around you._

I’ve always feared happiness because something’s always bound to go wrong once you’ve dipped a toe in it.

But I jumped in anyway.

_So take this love, take it down._

 

16.

“Kathy’s Song”

Simon & Garfunkel

 

Let me borrow Kathy’s song just for tonight.

This is what I sing when I miss you. This is what I’ve always tried to tell you.

_My mind’s distracted and diffused. My thoughts are many miles away. They lie with you when you’re asleep. Kiss you when you start the day._

_And a song I was writing is left undone. I don’t know why I spend my time writing songs I can’t believe. With words that tear and strain to rhyme._

_And so you see, I’ve come to doubt all that I once held as true. I stand alone without beliefs. The only truth I know is you._

 

17.

“Graduation Day”

Chris Isaak

 

This is the end of it.

_Funny how things change._

 

_Thinking of a time when everything was right._

_Thinking of a time with only you and I._

_Makes me sorry that it had to end that way._

_Learned my lesson, there’s nothing left to say._

_Graduation day, oh, graduation day._

 

18.

“Hey, That’s No Way to Say Goodbye”

Leonard Cohen

 

_I’m not looking for another as I wander in my time._

_Walk me to the corner, our steps will always rhyme._

_You know my love goes with you as your love stays with me._

_It’s just the way it changes, like the shoreline and the sea._

 

19.

“God Only Knows”

The Beach Boys

 

This is what we used to sing together.

I tried to sing it to you last night, but it just made me cry.

 

_If you should ever leave me_

_Though life would still go on, believe me_

_The world could show nothing to me_

_So what good would living do me_

_God only knows what I’d be without you_

 

Still, this is what I want to remember.

This is what I want to keep.

 

All the love as always.

H

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I've created a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/yaygeometry/playlist/2bqbZxuv1nPBlPmyUD0djK) for this fic featuring all 19 songs. Please give it a listen and let me know what you think.
> 
> If you wish to cry over these beautiful idiots, fangirl over talented zarry authors, discuss music and stories and writing, or just talk about random things, send me a note at https://smoke-flowers.tumblr.com and I’ll reply. I promise.


End file.
